<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sing It To The Sky by eyrist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562265">Sing It To The Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrist/pseuds/eyrist'>eyrist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mischief By The Juveniles of Shujin Academy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gift Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, akira is a bastard, shujin delinquents au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:23:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrist/pseuds/eyrist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire licked at the edges of a rivalry sparked the moment they'd met, starting all those months ago amidst the halls of Shujin Academy. After a night of vandalism and police chases, the rumoured delinquent transfer student and Shujin's esteemed student council vice president find themselves with nothing but the sky above them and the sweat on their skin, testing the waters of their limits. </p><p>They do say, after all, that high risks yielded high rewards— But Akira Kurusu was known for his bad decisions. </p><p>It just so happened that his next one was named Goro Akechi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro &amp; Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mischief By The Juveniles of Shujin Academy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sing It To The Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromion/gifts">chromion</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkNa30I_jAe0H8wHEjFYh0JOfv1e_QgvR">do i wanna know about your daddy issues?</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One could say that Akira Kurusu was already addicted to smoking—to the nicotine burning his lungs black, to the high that flooded his brain with the chemicals flowing down his throat—but really, he’d tell you that it was but a split-second feeling of euphoria, compared to the drug named Goro Akechi.</p><p>His lips tasted of those minty cigarettes he so loved to inhale, his scent a mixture of sweat and smoke— a perfect combination of every kind of sin for Akira to get addicted to.<br/>He was the kind of tall, smart, and snarky package that had a sharp tongue and a gods-blessed ass to boot, tied together with a neat little bow branded <em>Goro Akechi</em>. He was the kind of pleasant face that showed no cracks in its mask, and yet hid too many secrets that only bared themselves late into the night and in crevices swallowed by the dark. He was the kind of dependable big boy that anyone (and literally, <em>anyone</em>) could go to for help, because that was just how he presented himself: that perfectly-polished image of Detective Prince that he kept up with the utmost care, always smiling, always polite, always prim and proper and dressed to the nines.</p><p>But right now, Akira wasn’t seeing any of that— Oh <em>no</em>, now there weren’t any bows, nor masks, nor images; Now, there was only Goro Akechi topless and baring his innermost demons beneath him, toeing just before the line of whatever limits still existed as he bent over by the waist, his perfect goddamn ass sticking out for Akira to use and abuse all he wanted— just <em>teasing </em>him with the prospect of, once more, drowning deeper into his addiction.<br/>Like this, with his upper half naked and his skinny jeans undone, Akira could smell him all the better—get a deep inhale of that agonisingly-tempting scent of his—but perhaps what Akira was most interested in was the hint of lace and silk peeking from beneath the other boy’s pants: something that was deep red and frilly at the edges, and judging by what little he saw, <em>definitely </em>not covering much.</p><p>So even the perfectly-prim Vice President of the school liked to get rough and rowdy with it, didn’t he? A delicate thing like <em>him</em>, wearing something like <em>that</em>? It was basically free real estate.</p><p>“What’s this, mh?” Akira muttered, tone sweet and teasing, one hand keeping the boy’s hips steady whilst the other dipped into his pants, “I might be <em>wrong</em>, vice prez, but it’s looking like something <em>lewd</em>. You’re not into lewd things, are you?”</p><p>“<em>Wh</em>—!”</p><p>But if he expected Akira to let him speak <em>just </em>yet, then he was in for a sore surprise.<br/>One finger hooked around the minimal fabric of the strap, lifting it high above Goro’s jeans much too quickly. True to his observations, there was but the barest of cloth that could give any real cover to the boy’s ass, lacey frills looking like they made up more of the underwear than anything.</p><p>“A thong, hm?”</p><p>It was less of a question for Goro to answer, and more of a playful jab hidden beneath the guise of an observation. How far could he push Goro, he wondered? Where was the point before he snapped, bared his teeth and <em>bit</em>? Akira wanted to know.<br/>He was so <em>curious</em>, just aching with a specific kind of unquenchable thirst as the answers dangled themselves right above him— or rather, below his hips and glaring up at him.</p><p>“It suits you.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>And if <em>that </em>wasn’t exactly the kind of response Akira expected from him.</p><p>Chuckling, he’d let the band slip off his finger, an audible <em>slap</em> sounding in the air just as it collided back against Goro’s skin. Under his hand, he felt how Goro shivered at the sensation, his hips twitching and lifting further up— which only pressed his ass against Akira’s crotch more.</p><p>Now, he wasn’t the type to let an opportunity slip from his fingers. It only made sense for Akira to start grinding against Goro then, if only Goro hadn’t beat him to the punch and started rubbing himself against the boy.</p><p>Shuddering, just <em>quietly </em>and under his breath, his hands soon found themselves gripping onto the rough surface of Goro’s jeans, hips rolling in-time with the other’s movements.</p><p>“So <em>desperate</em>..” Akira chuckled, cut before a groan spilled out of his lips, “When was the last time you got cock?”</p><p>“That’s none of your goddamn— <em>hey</em>—!”</p><p>But ah, a taste of him was such a danger already. Akira was patient, but for <em>this</em>?</p><p>There would be no pre-tense of waiting (<em>too </em>much), and Akira made that particular thing clear when he’d shoved Goro’s pants down those strong legs of his. The fabric bunched and pooled around the brunette’s ankles, exposing the smooth, milky skin previously hidden underneath— and if Akira wasn’t already salivating before, then he <em>definitely </em>was now.</p><p>He had full view of Goro’s apparent choice of underwear like this, and running his eyes over it, he could feel his dick twitching in his pants.<br/>Intricate, floral detail layered over spandex close to the colour of Goro’s eyes, stark black lace and frills looking as if they webbed over the panties. He was wrong in calling it a thong, because it seemed like Goro’s cheeks were big enough to swallow the rest of the fabric that <em>should</em> have covered the boy’s ass— judging by how it’d mostly wedged itself down the crevice just under the dimples on Goro’s backside, disappearing between cushioned cheeks.</p><p>“It’s none of your goddamn <em>business</em>, Kurusu,” Goro <em>growled</em>, sometime during Akira appreciating just how positively <em>lewd </em>the sight below him was. Chuckling, though, he found himself snapping back into the zone— mischief and delight colouring the twin midnights of his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, I beg to differ.”</p><p>“Then <em>beg</em>.”</p><p>How sweet it was, the sultry, drawn-out moan he dragged from Goro’s lips— all from sliding his hands up the brunette’s glorious ass before giving it a firm squeeze underneath his fingers. Soft flesh plumped out from in-between each digit, and gods <em>damn </em>was Goro Akechi’s ass a fucking masterpiece.</p><p>But then he caught that nice, little thing he’d felt from earlier, peeking from between ass and fabric— the hard, solid thing of shining silver that his fingers bumped into while being handsy with the school’s beloved vice president and detective prince. As their lips slotted against each other, and their tongues danced and their breaths mingled, he’d made a mental note to himself to get to the bottom of it although having a solid guess already— and <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>Goro just made this a million times easier than it already was.</p><p>“<em>Mm</em>, isn’t that what <em>you </em>should be doing right now?”</p><p>Easily, a single hand wandered to his belt as he held the boy down, the other coming to gather both of Goro’s wrists and place them side by side on the small of his back. Goro hummed a curious little note, pliant even amidst his apparent confusion, and in the quiet of night—high above on the rooftops with naught but the moon as their companion—the <em>clinks </em>and <em>jingles</em> of his buckle being undone sounded almost too loud in Akira’s ears— anticipation making his movements quick, <em>hasty</em>.  </p><p>Heavy heartbeats pounded in his head as he slipped the belt out of the hoops of his pants quickly, eyes on nowhere but Goro as Goro himself looked on—<em>watching </em>him— intrigued spelled clearly in his eyes. He looked like he asked a silent question at Akira, why there was a need for him to produce his belt; leather, tough, built to last— much like the gloves that hugged the brunette’s hands.<br/>But then, he began to thrash about, a glare like throwing knives sent up at Akira from over his shoulder once he<em> felt it</em>. Akira, albeit having to hold Goro down with more <em>force </em>now, took just a bit of his sweet time looping the belt around Goro’s wrists, manoeuvring them into impromptu handcuffs. A smile as wide and sinister as the Cheshire Cat’s spread thick across his cheeks, and by God if he didn’t think Goro looked perfect like this: Covered in nothing but leather and lace.</p><p>“There we go,” he hummed, tone catching on satisfaction and delight as he looked over his handiwork, “Don’t <em>you </em>look pretty like this?”</p><p>“Kurusu, I swear to <em>G</em>—”</p><p>
  <em>SMACK </em>
</p><p>“<em>AH</em>!”</p><p>As if he was against something like this. They both knew that their physical strengths were just about on-par with each other, and even bent over and painfully hard in those lacy panties of his, Goro could’ve <em>easily </em>kicked Akira in the nuts. Goro Akechi was just playing at being a bratty little bitch, Akira just <em>knew</em>— it was why he deserved a good spanking.</p><p>His tongue clicked only once as the brunette shuddered beneath him, hand making to rub sooth caresses where he’d struck Goro’s bottom. It was clear that Goro liked (<em>loved</em>, perhaps?) the rough treatment, evident in how his eyes had closed as if to better feel the temporary sting; in how his yell was tinged with more than an ounce of bliss; in the way his hands balled into fists, and already, Akira could see each tight fold on those stark black, leather gloves, where his nails attempted to press into his palms.</p><p><em>Beautiful</em>.</p><p>He truly was.</p><p>“Not gonna beg?” Akira tried, feeling merciful. He had one hand at the ready and the other hooking its thumb onto the band where Goro’s underwear bunched into his crack, pulling at the fabric by the slightest of bits.</p><p>“Ngh.. <em>Never</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>Shame. </em>
</p><p>Once more, his tongue clicked.</p><p>
  <em>SMACK </em>
</p><p>“<em>OH</em>—!”</p><p>Tilting his head to one side, Akira asked,</p><p>“No?”</p><p>And like a broken record, Goro shook his head— defiant in all the ways that made Akira fall so deeply in <em>lust </em>with him.</p><p>“F— <em>Fuck you</em>—”</p><p>Well, wasn’t <em>that </em>just rude?</p><p>
  <em>SMACK </em>
</p><p>
  <em>SMACK </em>
</p><p>
  <em>SMACK </em>
</p><p>“F.. <em>Fuck</em>, come <em>on</em>!”</p><p>His ass was just a shade shy of cherry already, hot under Akira’s palm as he all but rested it upon the cheek he’d been spanking. He never much expected Goro Akechi to be a boy of weak will, and maybe that was the entire reason he dragged this on for as long as he wanted to.</p><p>He <em>wanted </em>to be the reason Goro finally, inevitably, and completely <em>broke</em>.</p><p>“You’re getting there, darling,” Akira chuckled, touches feather-light as he stroked over Goro’s ass, “Just a little bit more, hm?”</p><p>“You’re so <em>fucking</em>”—a shudder, just as Akira’s free hand happened upon the silver medallion sticking out of his ass—“<em>insufferable</em>!”</p><p>And <em>tugged</em>.</p><p>“<em>OH</em>—!”</p><p>That sounded like it felt good.</p><p>The plug was a sizeable one, Akira could tell as much. While he himself didn’t have much experience in sticking something up his own ass tucked under his belt, Akira recognised its girth as something that would’ve intimated any beginner, probably about two inches at its widest point.<br/>It was a standard shape, like a spade that tapered to a soft apex. Covered in copious amounts of lube, its silver shone twofold beneath the moonlight streaming above them, and god fucking <em>dammit it all</em>, he expected Goro to be a cockslut under his poised and polite guise— but this was something else.</p><p>Another thing entirely was the way that Goro’s hole (flushed pink, twitching at the loss of what kept it stretched open probably this entire <em>day</em>) gaped right in <em>front </em>of him.</p><p>Akira licked his lips, tongue swiping over so quickly that he was half-glad Goro wasn’t looking at him in that moment— having yelped a <em>sinful </em>moan so loud and <em>tantalising </em>that Akira just couldn’t stretch his patience out anymore.</p><p>“God <em>dammit</em>, Goro..” he huffed, down to a squat after placing the buttplug within Goro’s opened palm. With the panties still hooked on his thumb, he’d spread the boy’s ass open, making way for himself as he leaned further in, closer— up until he was but a hair’s breadth away from Goro’s entrance.</p><p>“Fucking <em>thank you for the food</em>.”</p><p>He was going to devour this boy whole and Akira would relish every <em>second </em>of it.</p><p>His tongue wasn’t at all shy as it approached the gaping asshole presented before him, quick laps and unrestrained groans made as he buried his face in-between Goro’s ass— licking, yet never quite plunging inside.<br/>Under his fingers, Goro twitched and shuddered as he felt each time Akira lapped and dragged the tip of his tongue around his opening, going slow at some points and then launching into half-circles so quick and <em>desperate </em>that it bared just how <em>starved</em> Akira Kurusu was for this— the taste of Goro Akechi that he’d never before had yet, the hit that solidified his addiction as something he <em>definitely </em>wouldn’t be able to live without.</p><p>Goro was absolutely <em>delicious</em>; An ambrosia that had Akira <em>hooked</em>.</p><p>“F— <em>Shit</em>— Kurusu—”</p><p>And all at once, Goro was so <em>lost</em>.</p><p>The feeling of something so <em>proficient </em>in oral just teasing him like this already got to him. Lost and drowned in a sea of pleasure, lust clouded over his brain in a haze, any rational thoughts long thrown out the window— He was reduced to nothing but a shuddering, shaking mess, each sensation heightened tenfold as that tongue lapped at the lube flooding out of Goro’s ass, circled the rim and just <em>teased </em>at the prospect of fucking him.</p><p>Akira was so <em>good </em>at this.</p><p>He knew already that Akira’s tongue was something that was sharp and made of silver wit, and true, he’d more than once thought of shutting the delinquent up by getting his mouth busy doing something <em>else</em>— but <em>gods</em>, he wasn’t expecting him to be such an expert at <em>this</em>, too.</p><p>And there, with his forehead to the desk and his mouth wrenched open, the moans and encouragements pushed out of his lips like a waterfall of obscene profanities. Each lick felt like it lasted an eternity, each tease like one step forwards, two steps back. While Goro couldn’t even <em>think </em>straight anymore, the ache of emptiness within him was starting to grow too much for his body’s liking— slowly, <em>steadily</em>, making him hunger for something more, something <em>bigger </em>and <em>hotter</em> with warm, white cum ready for him.</p><p>He didn’t know why Akira didn’t just <em>fuck him</em> already, ass prepped and dripping with lube and all, but Goro was starting to get fed up with the constant teases and the long, languid licks. He pushed his ass out, moaned a sultry, sinful noise meant to entice as Akira squeezed his ass harder— and maybe Akira got the hint already that he wanted (no, <em>needed</em>) something inside of him right <em>now</em>, because next thing Goro knew, his knees grew weak and the softness of his voice caught on a hard, rough edge— a quick crescendo to yells of encouragement and praise.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>! Yes, <em>please</em>! So good! It’s so <em>good</em>!”</p><p>Akira’s tongue pistoned in and out of his hole, positively making Goro lose his goddamn <em>mind</em>. Even among how <em>loud </em>his screams had gotten, he could still hear Akira moaning in that velvety-deep voice of his, obscene squelches intertwining so perfectly with the sound of his low groans. Goro could feel his cock twitching within the confines of his underwear each time Akira’s tongue did that <em>amazing </em>in and out, fucking him like he already had his cock in Goro’s ass.</p><p>“<em>God</em>— Yes, <em>yes</em>!”</p><p>“<em>Mm</em>, aha..”</p><p>But then, he felt Akira slow to a stop, a <em>pause</em> he didn’t want, and looking back down at him again, Goro wanted to <em>scream</em>— Akira was smirking at him, gaze clouded over by lust, his lips (smeared and shining with lube and spit) pulled up into a downright <em>devilish </em>grin.</p><p>“You could just call me Akira, dear.”</p><p>With a glare, Goro simply bucked his hips out farther— an attempt at getting Akira to shut up again.</p><p>“Come <em>on</em>, just—” he shook his head, fingers tightening around his own damn plug amidst the restraints on his wrists, “Don’t stop! Keep <em>fucking me </em>like that!”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Something within those obsidian gems for eyes shined at that, a fire blazing from what used to be mere flames. If he thought those lips couldn’t pull any wider, then he was dead <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>Akira looked like the Devil that he was with that smirk: toothy, <em>mischievous</em>.</p><p>“Impatient, aren’t we?”</p><p>
  <em>Hypocrite. </em>
</p><p>Akira stood back upright anyway, Goro merely watching in an impatient glare as he undid his pants, pulled out his cock, and <em>shuddered</em>.</p><p>“Like <em>I’m </em>the only one waiting here..” Goro muttered, cheek pressed against the desk as he laid upon it, “When was the last time <em>you </em>stuck your dick in something, <em>hm</em>, Kurusu?”</p><p>Goro didn’t know what the hell he expected, but maybe the low chuckle that reached his ears was it. Something <em>thick </em>began to slide up and down between his ass, rutting against him slowly, lube and spit spreading further along his skin. Akira was <em>far </em>bigger than the glimpse Goro got of him.</p><p>
  <em>Damn you, Akira Kursusu.. </em>
</p><p>It was just plain unfair how much anticipation grew within him from that, his desire coming to a boiling point the more Akira rolled his hips.</p><p>“Ngh.. Not too long ago, actually.”</p><p>Goro didn’t know whether he should’ve taken that as a lie or not— but small things like that never stopped him from trying to bite at Akira before.</p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>“Volleyball boy behind the gym,” Akira snickered, hints of his own personal brand of a wicked grin laced in his voice, “I was a little stressed, and the poor thing was just <em>dying </em>to be noticed. I gave him a little loving, as a treat.”</p><p>
  <em>Bastard.. </em>
</p><p>“Quite a debauched one, <em>hm</em>?”</p><p>But then, the head Akira’s cock caught on Goro’s hole, and there was no stopping the sharp inhale hissed through his lips once he felt it stretch him open.  </p><p>“Oh, <em>baby</em>..”</p><p>It should’ve been <em>illegal </em>how much that turned him on; The rasp in Akira’s voice, the low, mumble his words had come out in.</p><p>It pushed in, just by the tiniest bit, as Akira continued.</p><p>“You don’t even know the half of it.”</p><p>All before Goro felt a full-body tremble course through every single nerve in his system—his shoulders darting up, his back arching, <em>delight </em>colouring his world—starting with the hole that Akira now occupied in full. It took but a quick snap of his hips before Goro felt Akira’s thighs press against the backs of his own, heat filling his walls, a slow exhale leaving his lips, and <em>finally</em>!</p><p>It felt so, <em>so </em>nice to be stuffed with cock.</p><p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>, that’s good..”</p><p>“<em>Mnh</em>— Kurusu—”</p><p>Goro shook beneath him, legs spreading further and further apart as he tried—<em>desperately tried</em>—to get him to <em>move already</em>. There was no need for slow and steady; Goro just <em>needed </em>to be <em>fucked</em>.</p><p>“What, you want me to be gentle?”</p><p>But the brunette only shook his head, looking back at him just one, <em>last </em>time— nothing but lust glazing his eyes and desperation coating his words.</p><p>“<em>Don’t</em>—” he choked, “Use me up and cum in me— Fuck me like you fucking <em>mean it</em>, you basta— <em>AH</em>!”</p><p>And just because Akira Kurusu was Akira Kurusu, he didn’t even let Goro finish his sentence; Instead, one hand grabbed onto Goro’s hair, pulled <em>harshly</em>, while the other kept Goro’s hips steady. His cock pulled out and slammed back in with a single, fluid motion— and then again, and <em>again</em>, and once he’d began, Goro saw no signs of him stopping.<br/>There was no room to complain, though— not when his hole was so, <em>deliciously </em>full; Not when Akira was so hot and thick inside him; Not when, the moment Akira found that <em>one</em> spot that sent Goro to the stars, he held no qualms about angling Goro’s hips so he could ravage him just all that <em>better</em>.</p><p>“Kurusu—! <em>Kurusu</em>! Faster!”</p><p>Goro felt so <em>good</em>.</p><p>Not only did Akira comply, he also began to pound Goro harder, <em>rougher</em>, and fuck if the lack of a condom didn’t make Goro reach euphoria already. He could feel every single <em>inch </em>being fed into him, could feel the heat of Akira’s cock and the hands that held him there. With how hard Akira held onto him, Goro was more sure than anything that there would be bruises marking his hip come the next morning— and just the thought of that alone, it seemed, made him tighten up.</p><p>“That’s it, baby—” Akira panted, Goro being acutely aware of the nails engraving crescents into his skin, “You feel so fucking <em>good</em> around my cock—”</p><p>“Shit..! <em>AH</em>—!”</p><p>The hand gripping onto his hair began to slide down his back, Goro feeling each and every goosebump that rose in its wake. Akira held onto the impromptu handcuffs wrapped around his wrists now, finding his momentum easily.</p><p>“Like that, huh?”</p><p>Goro nodded, enthusiastic, because <em>god </em>was it true.</p><p>“<em>Ngh</em>— You like it when I fuck you— <em>ha</em>— hard?”</p><p><strong> <em>God</em> </strong> <em>, yes..! </em></p><p>“<em>Answer me</em>.”</p><p>Fingers slipped into his mouth suddenly, drool pooling at the edges of his lips. Akira massaged his tongue as if he massaged Goro’s prostate— coaxing his spit out, slow in his ministrations, just <em>dragging </em>the moans out louder from Goro’s voice.</p><p>It was hard trying to speak with the digits playing with the wet muscle in the cavern of his mouth, but Goro did his best, anyway.</p><p>“<em>Love it</em>! I love being fucked!” he rasped, “Kurusu! <em>Kurusu</em>! Please don’t stop!”</p><p>And that, it seemed, was good enough of an answer for Akira to shut up already and just do his damn job.<br/>Goro could admit, it was just about the best fuck he’s ever had, even if they were only on round one and Goro was only <em>nearing</em> the point of climax— Akira clearly knew what the hell he was doing, and by <em>god</em>, was his cock huge. Goro could almost fall in love with it, if only the boy it was attached to wasn’t such a fucking <em>bastard</em>.</p><p>Spit-slicked and sticky, those fingers withdrew from his mouth and slipped under the fabric of his underwear, wrapped around his cock in such a perfect way that Goro saw <em>stars</em>.</p><p>If he thought his back was arched to its limit before, then clearly, Goro was more flexible than he expected. Akira stroked him in time with the rock of his hips, doing all the right things to get Goro yelling his (last) name and whining into the air of night.</p><p>Should Goro have been more aware of their surroundings, then <em>maybe </em>he would’ve noticed the <em>screech </em>of the rooftop’s entrance, the quick footsteps nearing them— but <em>fuck</em>, Akira just started to fuck him so much <em>harder</em>, like he was only holding back before, like he was <em>showing off </em>his strength now and he pounded into Goro like it was all he knew.<br/>From the corner of his eye, Goro caught a hint of midnight blue— but even if his mind registered the presence of another person among them (disappearing as quick as he’d ran in), he couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn. Goro was close (so, <em>so </em>close) to cumming, and Akira was so strong and big, so hot and <em>good</em>.</p><p>Though half-lidded before, his eyes closed completely once he felt that sudden and familiar build-up in his core: a pressure that felt like molten liquid-gold and a pleasure that crescendo’d much too quickly. He felt the <em>exact </em>moment Akira began to milk him dry, cock pounding into his prostate, hand jerking his length faster, <em>faster</em>, coaxing all the cum out of him and letting it puddle between Goro’s legs— if not catching on his panties.</p><p>“<em>KURUSU</em>!”</p><p>Goro only realised that he’d shrieked a shrill cry once the strongest waves of orgasm died down— that he’d sung the sweet pleasure flooding his body like a tidal wave into the skies. Each nerve still felt like they burned in the carnal flames of desire as Akira kept moving, kept driving his cock into him— In, out, <em>in</em> and then <em>out</em>. He fucked Goro like he was a goddamn <em>animal</em>, standing over him with a primal kind of force that <em>urged </em>Akira to keep fucking the pretty brunette, to reach his peak and spill his seed <em>deep </em>within the boy.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>— Goro— Squeezing me so <em>tight</em>—”</p><p>Overstimulation already singed at Goro’s brain, fatigue making his muscles tensed— but he kept tightening himself around Akira anyway, because Akira just needed that little bit more, and all Goro wanted now was the heat of his cum and the feel of his cock throbbing inside his ass.</p><p>“<em>Ha</em>— <em>Ngh</em>, yeah— Yeah, <em>baby</em>, I’m gonna—”</p><p>His efforts were rewarded in the end— A smile threatened to split Goro’s face in two as he felt Akira fuck him harder, <em>harder</em>, rough and fast before snapping his hips once more, twice more, <em>five times </em>more straight into Goro’s sweet spot.</p><p>“Goro.. Goro.. <em>Goro</em>—!”</p><p>And then, there it was, <em>finally</em>: Sticky heat filling him up, Akira sheathing his cock within Goro’s ass a final time as a shudder wracked his body, shaky moans spilling from them both. Goro felt the tiredness hit him full-force as he slumped against the desk, knees bent and quick, shallow breaths making his shoulders rise and fall in short intervals.</p><p>Vaguely, he felt Akira pluck out the plug from his hands (he’d honestly forgotten about that particular thing for a bit there) before sliding his (still hard) cock out of his ass. The feel of his fucked-out hole being emptied had dragged a whine of protest out from Goro’s tongue— but that was before Akira pushed the buttplug back into where he found it, and <em>then </em>the smile returned onto Goro’s cheeks, contented hum and everything.</p><p>“That was fun, hm?” Akira laughed, a sound so soft and warm that Goro, from the back of his head, <em>purred</em>, “Maybe I should use that nice ass more often.”</p><p>“Mnh..”</p><p>The restraints around Goro’s wrists loosened next, belt sliding out from above his back not too long after. Freed now, Goro let his arms fall limp onto the surface of the desk he <em>still </em>laid upon, only keeping his legs up due to sheer willpower.<br/>Akira, meanwhile, was generous enough to tug Goro’s jeans back up, buttoning them and pulling the zipper before he slipped the brunette’s arm around his shoulders. It was only when Akira pulled a stray classroom chair closer (Goro unceremoniously collapsing onto it in a slack heap of sweat and cum) did Goro realise that Akira had done his own bottoms back together— albeit a noticeable tent still poked from his crotch.</p><p>“Rest up for a bit, dear— We’re going where no one can walk in on us.”</p><p>While Goro had raised a brow at him at that (floating in the high-inducing clouds of post-orgasm) he hadn’t much the mind to question it. Soon as he could get back on his feet, they’d slipped the rest of their clothes back on and travelled the rest of the way to Café Leblanc— whose attic was where Akira lodged during his probation period.</p><p>Goro’s steps were giddy and eager with the promise of <em>more </em>as Akira locked the door of the café behind them, leading Goro upstairs with lips on each other’s skin and hands making quick work to undo all the dressing up they’d done previous— but just as Goro was laying back against the sorry excuse of Akira’s bed, Akira chuckled above him, head buried into the crook of Goro’s neck as he sucked hickey after hickey into his skin. </p><p>It was only <em>then </em>that Akira chose to tell him that Yusuke Kitagawa (local, starving prodigy of an artist) had walked in on them at the rooftop, grabbing the forgotten artbook left on one of the desks before ducking out completely— and it might’ve been the sheer <em>embarrassment </em>of the fact, or Goro’s own libido being too much to be sated with just a single round—hell, maybe it was equal parts of <em>both</em>—but he’d pulled Akira into a rough and sloppy kiss afterwards.</p><p>They spent the rest of the night “forgetting” about that certain thing.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Squad </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You (sent 04:42)<br/>(You sent a photo.)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gremlin (sent 04:42)<br/>gross but </strong>
</p><p><strong>Gremlin (sent 04:42)<br/>n i c e </strong> <strong>👌👌👌 </strong></p><p><strong>You (sent 04:43)<br/>ya boy smashed vice prez ass </strong> <strong>🍑</strong></p><p><strong>Gremlin (sent 04:43)<br/></strong> <strong>👌👌👌👌👌</strong></p><p>
  <strong>You (sent 04:43)<br/>I think my dick is going to fall off though</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You (sent 04:43)<br/>gonna pass the fuck out peace out squad</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prez (sent 05:03)<br/>OH MY GOD. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prez (sent 05:03)<br/>AKIRA, DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Asia’s next top model (sent 06:27)<br/>RYUJI YOU FUCKING OWE ME H A </strong>
</p><p><strong>Burger Queen (sent 07:00)<br/>Oh my.. </strong> <strong>😳</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Usain Bolt (sent 08:40)<br/>W8 W8 WAT</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Van Gogh (sent 09:38)<br/>…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Usain Bolt (sent 09:40)<br/>W8 HUH</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Usain Bolt (sent 09:40)<br/>WTF HAPENED????????????</strong>
</p><p><strong>Asia’s next top model (sent 09:41)<br/>Boy’s night </strong> <strong>╭( </strong> <strong>･</strong> <strong>ㅂ</strong> <strong>･)و ̑̑ </strong> <strong>＂</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Asia’s next top model (sent 09:41)<br/>(Asia’s next top model changed Ace Detective’s nickname to Ass Dicktective.)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ass Dicktective (sent 13:01)<br/>(Ass Dicktective sent a photo.) </strong>
</p><p><strong>Gremlin (sent 13:30)<br/>f in the chat for akira </strong> <strong>😔✊</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Ass Dicktective (sent 13:32)<br/>Apparently, Akira can withstand about five near-misses to his crotch before he starts grovelling. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ass Dicktective (sent 13:32)<br/>How about we try to go for a sixth? :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You (sent 14:32)<br/>worth it</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh my god aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa</p><p>it was <a href="https://twitter.com/chromion_">chrom's</a> birthday yesterday !! im a lil bit late on the posting here bUT !! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHROMMY !!!! &lt;33 </p><p>this was the lil smth smth i was talking about the last time around,,,,,,,,, boys being boys y'know :^))) </p><p>(anw go greet chrom a belated happy birthday if you haven't greeted them yet askjfhd)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>